


Together Again

by Darrilshrugs



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrilshrugs/pseuds/Darrilshrugs
Summary: Vox Machina meet again, and Grog gets bored.





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Die with Hilarity, or die not at all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333606) by [Darrilshrugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrilshrugs/pseuds/Darrilshrugs). 



> Kind of related to my prior piece "Die with Hilarity or die not at all". 
> 
> Inspired by a comment from reader XinyiC. Thank you.

“This is great and all, but can we go fight something?”

“Grog?”

His huge, bearded, head turns left and down from where he sits on the plush sofa. The tiny face of his best friend looks up at him. Her compact form is leaning against his side, a sizable tankard in her petite hand.

“I’m happy to sit and drink with you lot, but we’ve done a lot of talking, and it feels like it’s been forever since we went out and hit something!”

“Big man, Keyleth just got here not too long ago,” Vax sits on another long divan, and like the rest of them, is without weapons and armor. The aforementioned arch-druid’s head is nestled against his chest, and his sister’s legs rest across his lap. “and while I’ll admit time is a little funny here, it hasn’t been all that long that we’ve been back together.”

“And only you would want to take our time of rest and go looking for a battle!” Attention turns to Scanlan, who is messing around with several instruments as he perches on the arm of the first couch. He drops a horn to the cushions and bends forward to reclaim his cup, where it had been kept lightly upright between Pike’s feet. “I always underestimate just how much you are the right kind of mix of dumb and dangerous.” He grins, the impossibly wide and toothy smile that he only uses when being genuine. “I fucking love this idea!”

"I'm not sure there's anything to fight here. I'm not exactly sure how any of that would work."Vax demurs, "There's a certain amount of 'think-it-and-it-becomes-real', but not completely."  
   
Vex'ahlia's hand pauses to grip lightly in her husband’s hair. He is seated on floor below her, his back against the front of the couch as she reclines against the arm, and his eyes are closed as she has been softly stroking his scalp. She leans closer to his ear and stage-whispers. "Ooh! So if we think hard enough, darling, we could all of a sudden be back in our bed? I've very much missed that thing you do, with your -"  
   
A distressed moan of "Stop!" from her twin cuts her off, followed on quickly by three almost-simultaneous requests for more details from the two gnomes and the red-haired Druid. Vex smirks, matching well the fond smile on her husband’s lips. Percy no longer blushes as quickly and deeply as he used to (fifty years of marriage to a bawdy woman will take some of that out of you) but he still colors some in his cheeks and ears.  
   
“How long have we been here anyway?” Grog asks. “I know it must have been a bit, but it also doesn’t feel like very long.”  
   
“I have a feeling, Grog, that time is as strange as location here.” Percy answers, opening his eyes for the first time in the last few minutes. “I know I got here first, and by a good while, but it didn’t really feel like a long time until most of you were here.”  
   
“Yeah, right. It was me and Percy for a minute, and then Vex, then Scanlan. And then Pike, but after a bit.” He gives her the gentlest of nudges.  
   
Pike keeps her eyes on Vax as she leans forward with the shove and then back against the goliath. “I had a bunch of questions for Vax before we walked in here. I was surprised that it was just him, by himself.” Seeing the beginnings of a mock-offended face from Vax, she changes her tone and adds, “I was happy to see him, of course, but I thought I was going to get a chance to give that Raven jerk a piece of my mind.”  
   
A beat goes by where no one speaks.  
   
“Yes, I too had something to say, Vax. Why didn’t we get tell your god how we felt about her?”  
   
Vax responds by slowily lolling his head backward, looking toward the thick wood beams that made the ceiling of this large lounge. “There was an . . . incident with Freddie, dear sister. After that, it seemed like a better idea for me to handle the welcoming duties.”  
   
Percy’s head also tilts back now, but this is due to Vex’s hand tightening much less playfully in his hair, and his desire to keep his scalp intact. “Darling? What. Did. You. Do?”  
   
“Nothing foolhardy, Vex!” The hand doesn’t release. “Vax? Some help? Please?”  
   
The man in black chuckles along with the rest of their friends. “As much as I do enjoy watching Freddie suffer, you can relax. He just was a bit ... less than respectful to the boss lady, and then had himself a laughing fit.” He pauses, smiles, and continues speaking, as he reaches out to poke the in-distress Percy’s side with his boot “It was fucking funny, though.”  
   
Vex lets go, and gives Percy a small pet of apology. He leaves his face upturnt, expectant, until she leans to the side and bends down to give him a brief kiss. The matter is settled, for now.  
   
Grog speaks up again, “Um, Vax?”   
   
“Yes?”  
   
His regular rumble pitches up into a unsure tone. “I had another question? I’m a little fuzzy on what I was doing before I got here- I mean, I’m sure it was, like, really bad-ass and all that, but is all right to ask?”  
   
Vax opens his mouth to speak, but Scanlan interrupts. “I’m sure you were in a brothel and were suffocated under the sheer number of lovers required.” The grin is now as sly as ever.  
   
Pike jumps in as they all start to smile and laugh, the game now on. “Nope. It was under a heavy load of books you were buying on a shopping trip, Grog!” More laughs as the seated Pike wildly mimes balancing a huge stack of books.  
   
Percy assumes a more serious mien and voice. “No, the Grand Poobah of All of This-and-That would have suffered a nobler fate." He nods to Grog, then breaks into a smile and more relaxed tone. "He was likely used as a toothpick by a tarrasque-“  
   
“- and then it swallowed him and pooped him out!”  
   
The whole group pauses for a second to look at Keyleth, who has been mostly quiet for a while now, listening to her found family talk and joke for the first time in so long. She has burst forward on the couch, away from Vax, in an energetic explosion of red hair and outstretched arms. Wide open eyes and open mouth already laughing at her own words.  
   
Everyone laughs long and hard.

Most are laughing at Keyleth’s arm motion and earnest expression.

Grog laughs mostly at the word ‘poop’ and the thought of being pooped out by something.  
   
“I became poop!” He chortles. “I would be a big poop!” More uncontrolled laughter follows for quite a while.  
   
As everyone sighs, and breathes and recovers, they can watch a thought percolate through Grog. His whole body stops moving, and his jaw works until the words come to him and escape his mouth. “A tarrasque? Now that’s a big bastard, and a proper fight! Let’s find one of those!”

**Author's Note:**

> I badly want a non-cannon battle against a Tarrasque. 
> 
> #VMvsTarrasque


End file.
